


Morning Mishaps

by justawritter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Comedy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawritter/pseuds/justawritter
Summary: A sleepless night causes (y/n) to sneak into Ravenclaw tower. Due to oversleeping, the duo quickly put on their uniforms. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Morning Mishaps

Oikawa tossed and turned in his bed. For what seemed like hours, he couldn’t retreat to the wonderful haven that people called sleep. Something was keeping him up. He tried to read a book- nothing. He tried “counting sheep”- nothing. He tried closing his eyes and laid still- nothing! **  
**

There was a knock on the door of his dormitory. With half-lidded eyes, he sat up in his bed and looked at the door. He yawned, mentally cursing the person on the other side of the door. A soft _‘Alohamora’_ could be heard from the opposite side of the door.

Now alert, he quickly grabbed his wand from the nightstand and pointed it at the door. The figure entered his room and the hold on his wand tightened. 

“You can put your wand down, Oikawa…” The figure whispered as they closed the door. 

“(Y/N)?” Oikawa asked, his eyes adjusting to the dark.

“No, it’s Kageyama.” A pause. “Of course it’s me, dummykawa!” She said, quietly closing the door behind her.

“First of all, how did you get in here? How’d you get past the knocker?” 

“A Gryffindor never reveals her secrets.” She cooed as she sat on the edge of his bed. 

“Can’t sleep?” He asked, his pinky slowly interlocking with hers.

She nodded. “Yeah… And I didn’t know what to do so… I came here…”

“Can’t get enough of me, eh (L/N)?” He teased, fully holding her hand and pulling her close. 

(Y/N) let out a soft squeal as she was pulled to the spot next to him. “No, I’ve had enough of you today.”

“Yeah? Then let go of my hand.” He continued, slowly removing his hand from her grip.

“H-Hey!” (Y/N) pouted, holding his hand tighter and pulling his arm close to her chest. 

Oikawa chuckled, placing a kiss on her forehead. He then looked down at her attire. “You are not sleeping in your uniform. I have extra jammies and you can borrow one of my jumpers… I guess.”

She smiled and let go of his arm. “A-Are you sure?”

He nodded. “I wouldn’t be offering if I wasn’t okay with it, cutie.”

(Y/N) quickly got off the bed and went to his closet. Oikawa turned the other way and waited for her okay. 

“Okay, you can look now.” She said walking back over to the bed. 

He turned his head, looking at her ensemble. If he could die then and there, he’d be thankful that (Y/N) was the last thing he saw. She had chosen one of his old quidditch jumpers and his white pajama pants. His clothes were just a bit too big for her. The shoulder seam passed her shoulders and the sleeves were way too long for her arms. Seeing her in his clothes made his heart swoon. He smiled and stared at her dreamily. 

(Y/N) rubbed her arms, looking to the side and her cheeks tinted a soft pink. “W-What are you looking at?”

“You,” He cooed, tilting his head to the side. Oikawa smiled, leaning close to grab her hands.

“Whatever,” She replied, rolling her eyes. 

Oikawa moved over, allowing her to climb into the spot next to his. They laid down, facing each other. “Come on, princess. We need sleep.” Oikawa whispered, kissing her forehead. 

(Y/N) nodded, closing her eyes. At first, she pretended to be asleep. That was until he started running his fingers through her hair. Soon, she drifted off to sleep with Oikawa not too far behind.

**~*~*~**

When Tsukishima woke up the next morning, he was in for a surprise. As he got ready to head down to the Great Hall he passed by Oikawa’s bed only to see him and (Y/N) cuddled up together.

“Tch. You two are hopeless. How can you say you’re just friends when you do shit like this? Nishinoya and Tanaka are going to flip when they hear about it.” He muttered before leaving his room.

(Y/N) woke up with a start. Rubbing her eyes, she checked her wristwatch. “Oh, Merlin- Tooru! Get up!” She exclaimed as she sat up.

Oikawa grumbled, holding onto her waist. “Mmm… Five more minutes, cutie…”

“We’re going to miss breakfast!” (Y/N) said, wriggling out of his grip.

“I don’t mind… I don’t have practice today anyways…” He muttered.

“Unless you want the whole school to start conjuring up theories about how and why we’re late, then I suggest you get up.” She scolded. 

A series of unfortunate events resulted from their attempts to quickly put on their uniforms.

Oikawa and (Y/N) dashed out of the Ravenclaw common room, hand in hand, before reaching the Great Hall. Just before they entered, Oikawa quickly kissed her cheek before letting go of her hand.

“What was that for?”

“For good luck.” He teased before strutting into the Great Hall. 

(Y/N) rolled her eyes, fixing her robes before walking into the Great Hall. She made her way to the Gryffindor table, already seeing Daichi in their usual spot.

Daichi looked up to see his friend. Everything was fine until he saw the blue and bronze. “You… stayed with him last night… didn’t you?”

(Y/N) blushed. “W-What? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Daichi shrugged. “Okay then. Your poison.” 

At the Ravenclaw table, Tsukishima greeted Oikawa. Everything was fine until he saw the red and gold. “Nice tie, Captain.”

Oikawa furrowed his brows. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said, taking his seat. 

“You will eventually.”

**~*~*~**

It seemed like an ordinary day for Oikawa and (Y/N), despite getting weird looks from their peers. (Y/N) had to get to the bottom of this, but no one would give her the information. All her answers would be answered in Duelling Club that day.

After some demonstration, Professor Lockhart asked for volunteers. When he looked around the room, no one offered.

“Kageyama! Thank you for volunteering!” Lockhart announced.

“Uh, no thank you, professor,” Kageyama replied nonchalantly.

Iwaizumi nodded at Tsukishima before he tapped Lockhart’s shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

Professor Lockhart smiled and looked at his students again. “Tooru! (Y/N)! To the platform please.”

The two quickly stepped up the platform and met in the middle. 

“You know what to do,” Lockhart announced. 

With wands at the ready, Oikawa looked down and smirked. “Scared, (L/N)?”

(Y/N) scoffed. “You wish.”

They bowed to each other before they placed themselves in an accepted combative position. At Lockhart’s count of three, the duel began.

“Expelliarmus!” Oikawa shouted.

“Protego!” (Y/N) countered.

More spells were shouted until (Y/N) got the upper hand. After a semi-bad attempt at casting a protection charm, Oikawa stumbled. 

She smirked and pointed her wand at him, “Incarcerous!” 

Oikawa was then bound by thick cords that came out of thin air.

“Well done! Fifty points to Ravenclaw!” Lockhart cheered.

“B-But Professor! I’m a Gryffindor!”

After releasing Oikawa from the Binding Spell, Lockhart gestured to the center of the platform. Oikawa nodded, meeting (Y/N) there. 

“Well done, cutie. Proud of you.” Oikawa smiled smugly. “And thanks for the house points~” He shot a wink at her.

**~*~*~**

At dinner, (Y/N) invited Oikawa to sit at the Gryffindor table. They sat with Iwaizumi and some of the members of the Gryffindor quidditch team.

“So… You two… attended classes… like that?” Hinata asked in disbelief.

(Y/N) groaned, pulling down the knot of the tie. “Yes. And I hate it- sort of. I basically gave Ravenclaw free points!”

“But how did you even get your ties mixed up in the first place?” Nishinoya asked. 

“Because they slept together last night,” Tsukishima replied. 

“You what!” Daichi said in shock.

“N-No! Not like that!” (Y/N) replied, blushing intensely.

“You can’t keep pulling the “just a friend” card when shit like this keeps happening.” Tsukishima continued.

Oikawa wrapped his free arm around (Y/N)’s waist. “Well, we’re not. We’ve been dating for a while now.”

“Wait. When did this happen?!” Tanaka and Nishinoya asked in unison.

“T-That’s none of your business!” She stuttered, hiding her face in her hands.

“Come on, (Y/N)! Tell us!” Hinata exclaimed. 

She then hid her face in Oikawa’s shoulder. “Y-You can’t just expose such information in front of them!” (Y/N) mumbled into the sleeve of his robe. 

“I would love to hear this origin story.” Iwaizumi teased.

“As do I,” Daichi added.

Oikawa chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “Well if cutie over here won’t tell, then I will. It all started last summer…”


End file.
